


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by Richonnesmints



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, cute moments, hot richonne, rick already knows about andre, soft richonne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Rick and Michonne spend time together before he has to go on a run. He gives her something that means a lot to him, and maybe she does the same.





	Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon who requested this, so this is for you and I also want to dedicate this to the beatirskly gc on twitter. I love you all.

Rick smashed his lips against Michonne’s to try to stifle the moans as they both came. Before Rick could even come to his senses, Michonne had flipped them over so that she was on top. She lowered her head to kiss him before she rose back up and looked at him. She placed her hands on each side of his face and cupped his cheeks. Michonne just stared into his eyes and Rick stared back into hers. She just wanted that in the final moments she would spend with him before he had to go.

Rick had to go on a run with Aaron and Daryl. Their plan was to find more weapons and basically anything that could help them against their war with Negan. Several groups of people had already been on runs; some were successful, others weren't. It was getting harder and harder to find clothes that actually fit, so the chances of finding weapons was almost zero. Rick came up with a plan to go farther out; about ninety miles north. No one had even been that far just to go on a run, but Rick was hoping they'd get lucky. 

Michonne lowered her head to kiss Rick one more time before she relaxed on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

They laid like that for a few minutes before Michonne decided to break the silence.

“How long do you think you'll be gone?” She asked. 

“I don’t know,” Rick answered truthfully. “Aaron said we shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of weeks, but he's not even sure. It just depends on what we run into.”

“Yeah,” Michonne said quietly. She wished he didn't have to go. She wished no one had to go. 

Michonne rolled off Rick so she could face him. Rick placed his hand on her cheek.

“Are you worried?” He asked.

“I always do when you go on runs,” Michonne said honestly. There was never a run that Rick went on where she didn't worry. 

“You shouldn't,” Rick told her. 

Michonne shrugged. “I do and I still will. Nothing will keep me from worrying about you and what could happen out there.”

“You know I'll fight like hell to get back to you all,” Rick told her. “I promise you that.” He knew the risks he took every time he left Alexandria. He knew there was a huge chance he could die on the run. But every time he left, he promised himself he would do everything he could to get back…. even if he had to crawl the whole way. Nothing would stop him from making it back to his family. 

Rick smiled at her and she tried her best to smile back. 

She knew what he said was true. Rick would never give up.

He would make it back home safe.

Rick moved his head closer and began to plant kisses on the right side of her face. 

“Are you okay?” He murmured against her cheek. 

“I think so. Are you okay?”

“I am if you are,” Rick told her. 

Michonne moved her hands to Rick’s head so she could run them through his curls. 

“Do you want to stay for breakfast?” She asked.

“I’d really like to, but we’re getting a late start as it is. I'll just open a can of whatever we have and eat in the car.”

“Okay, but make sure you eat,” Michonne told him. “I don't want you to go hungry.”

“I’ll eat,” Rick promised. 

Rick let out a small groan. “I need to get up and get ready.”

He kissed Michonne’s shoulder before he got up to put his clothes on. After he was finished, he grabbed a backpack and shoved some clothes inside. 

“Daryl loaded the car up last night, but I'm going to go make sure we have everything we need. Before I do that, I’m going to go kiss Judith and tell Carl goodbye.”

“You might not want to wake up Carl. You know how grouchy he can get sometimes,” Michonne said with a smile. “I'll make sure to tell him you said bye.”

“Right, thank you.”

Michonne just smiled at him. “I'll be outside in a few minutes.”

Rick walked over to Michonne and kissed her forehead before leaving their room.

He made his way to Judith’s room and smiled when he saw his daughter. He bent down to kiss her head. 

Judith was growing up fast… too fast and he was sure by the time he got back, she would be saying a lot more words. She had already called him “dad” and Michonne “mommy”. It had made Rick and Michonne tear up on both occasions. She had even began to learn a little bit of her ABCs. She only knew the first four letters but it was a start. 

Rick had noticed her blanket was off her, so he covered her up. 

He walked over to the doorway and looked back at his daughter.

“Daddy loves you,” he said before he left.

Even though Rick wasn’t going to wake up Carl, he still had to go by his room to see him. He walked to his room and a smile began to form on his face when he saw a comic book lying on top of Carl’s stomach. Rick figured he had fallen asleep while reading it. 

Carl was also growing up too fast. He wasn't really a kid anymore and sometimes that scared the hell out of Rick, but he was so proud of the man Carl had become. 

Rick quietly left his room and closed the door. After that he made his way outside to go to the car.

About ten minutes later, he heard the door to the house open and he smiled a little because he already knew it was Michonne.

“You have everything you need?” Rick heard Michonne ask from behind him.

“I think so,” he said before he closed the trunk.

Rick turned around and began to smile when he saw that Michonne had on his denim blue shirt.

“It was the first thing I grabbed so I just decided to wear it,” she told him. “I have to say, I may wear this more often. It's really comfortable.”

Rick’s eyes moved up and down her body. She looked fantastic in his shirt. “You can have it, I don't mind. It looks much better on you anyway.”

Michonne smiled and Rick walked closer to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

“I want to give you something,” he said as he massaged her hand with his thumb.

Michonne saw him pull something out of his back pocket. When she realized what it was, her expression changed to one of surprise. It was his badge. He placed it in her hand and looked at her.

“Rick?” Michonne questioned. 

Rick laughed a little. “I know this doesn't really matter anymore…. it's just a piece of metal, but I guess I’ve finally realized why I’ve kept it all this time. There are no cops, lawyers, or anything like that now. But you and I, all of us, are trying to make this world better. We are trying to be and do better…. and I know that sometimes we have to do the worst kind of things, but at the end of the day, we are the good ones. You are good and even though I have trouble seeing it sometimes, I'm good too. And I've kept this badge this whole time because whether I see it or not, I'm still everything this badge stands for.”

Rick placed his hand over the badge and touched Michonne’s hand. 

“I want you to have this because you’ve made me realize all these things. You make me see the good in myself when I can’t.”

Michonne was not only happy, but relieved. She knew in her heart that Rick Grimes could never be a bad person. He was nothing but good and she planned to tell him that until the day she died. She was glad that he finally realized it too.

Rick saw a tear roll down Michonne’s cheek. He placed his thumb on her cheek to wipe it away. 

Before Rick could say anything, Michonne had pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him.

“I’m proud of you,” she whispered. 

“I just hope I can keep making you proud,” Rick told her.

“You do. You always do.”

Rick pulled out of the hug to kiss her. They only stopped kissing when they noticed Daryl and Aaron were waiting by the car.

“I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes,” Rick told them.

Aaron smiled. “Take your time.”

Rick turned back around to face Michonne and he noticed she was taking off her “M” necklace.

“I want to give you a little something to remind you of me while you're gone. I also think of it as a good luck,” Michonne told him. 

Rick shook his head. “Michonne, I can't take this. I know how much this means to you.”

Rick thought back to the night when she told him the story behind the necklace and how much it really meant to her. Mike and Andre went to get her a Mother’s Day present and the necklace was one of the first things Andre saw. He really loved it because it stood for mom and Michonne, so he had begged Mike to buy it for her. It was the last Mother’s Day she got to spend with him and the last present he had ever given her. The story ended with Michonne crying and Rick holding her in his arms. 

“I know you'll take good care of it,” Michonne told him.

Before, she had never let anyone even touch it, but she trusted Rick and she knew he would bring it back in perfect condition.

“But what if-?” Rick started to ask but she interrupted him.

Michonne already knew what he was going to say.

“You said so yourself. You'll be back. Turn around so I can help you put it on.”

Rick let out a sigh. He knew she wasn't going to let it go. “Are you sure you're okay with me wearing this?”

Michonne put the necklace on and Rick turned around to face her.

“But Andre got this for you…” Rick almost whispered.

Michonne touched the “M” with her pointer finger and leaned in to kiss it. When she was finished, she looked at Rick.

“He did, but I know that you two would've loved each other and I know he wouldn't have minded if you borrowed it for a little while.”

Rick felt a little teary-eyed listening to Michonne. She was right, he would've loved Andre. He would've treated him like his own son. If Michonne believed that Andre wouldn't have minded if he wore it, he was going to wear it. 

Michonne leaned in to kiss Rick.

“Be careful out there,” she told him.

“You know I always am. See you later.”

“See you later,” Michonne said as she tried to give him a smile.

Rick kissed Michonne one more time before he walked over to the car. 

“I'll drive,” Aaron volunteered.

Aaron and Daryl got in the front of the car while Rick sat in the backseat.

Aaron started the car and Rick looked at Michonne one more time out the window.

Rosita opened the gate and they headed out of Alexandria. 

Rick held the “M” between his fingers. He just stared at it for a while. He would fight like hell to get back, not only to get back to his family, but to bring back the last thing Michonne ever received from her child.

Rick knew it was going to be a long drive, so he planned to go to sleep. He rested his head against the seat and thought about how grateful he was for his family until he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you are wondering why the whole Rick giving Michonne his badge thing came about, it came from Michele Romero. She works for EW and she said that the reason why Andy is holding the badge toward Danai because Rick gave Michonne his badge.... so from there, a fanfic was born. I hope you all really liked this and thank you much for reading!!


End file.
